The Sun Will Rise
by arilovexo
Summary: After the tragedy, Maya completely changes who she is and begins to push everyone away, hanging on to her last moments of sanity. Katie and Eli finally get through to her, and help her see things will be okay, only for her to find a few surprises along the way, including one that changes her life forever. Cam/Maya; Katie/Maya; Clare/Eli; Katie/Jake; Eli/Maya
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a depressing story. Not the one I was talking about in my last update (that one was probably worse) but yeah. This is kinda what I think would happen to Maya or really anyone, if they had gone through what she did. This is not very chronological with the show as there's some stuff I made up, but there is lines from the promos that I incorporated into this. It'll be broken up into two or three parts (I haven't decided yet) because it was getting _seriously _long and I didn't to bore you with a long story that you would literally have to sit and read and then probably lose interest in. **

**In my mind, it's like a movie, so I hope you see it that way too.**

**Give it a chance, there's a happy ending. Promise.**

* * *

She sat by her window in her room, staring at the rain that was falling in front of her outside, watching as the drops of water fell down to the ground and then disappeared forever.

Much like what happened with her boyfriend.

She had known he was depressed; she knew it from the moment they started dating. She had even convinced him to get help, and he did, only for a short while, which was when she saw a major change in him.

He actually looked happy. And he was happy, with her.

She saw it in his eyes everyday when he'd run up to her and wrap his arms around her and hold her, and then he'd kiss her.

But now he'd never kiss her again.

She wiped away a stray tear and looked down at her stomach.

Life was never going to be the same anymore.

* * *

"Maya?"

She slowly looked up from staring at her full bowl of soggy cereal. Her sister's gentle voice waking her up from the thoughts going around in her head.

"You need to eat." She spoke gently, sitting down in front of her. "I know it's the last thing you want to do, but you _have to_."

She nodded her head, and brought a spoonful of the cereal up to her mouth, the smell of it made her stomach sick, and she immediately put it down.

Shaking her head, she abruptly stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

She didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do.

* * *

"This is the new me."

Two weeks later, she was wearing tight jeans, a white top, and high heels. Her make-up was way more thicker than usual, making her blue eyes literally _pop_.

Tristan stared at her, eyeing her warily as he took in what she'd come o school in, pretty sure she was breaking at least _one _rule of the school dress code. He noticed she at least had her nametag on, so that was something.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Something flashed in her eyes, but he didn't pay attention to it, instead focusing on getting her to explain why she looked… well, for lack of a better word, like a _slut_.

"You don't like it?"

Tristan wasn't really sure how to answer that. He knew she was grieving and grieving _badly_, but somehow, she still went to school and still did what she had to do. She wrote songs like she drank water, and she still did her schoolwork. He had started talking to her again after the incident, realizing that now matter what she'd done to his best friend, she still didn't deserve to have what happen to her happen. Even Tori was in agreement with him over this.

Though he didn't really get to answer her, because Tori soon joined them, looking Maya up and down, before blurting out, "why are you dressed like a slut?"

Tears came to the younger girls eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"I didn't mean it like that," Tori immediately realized her mistake and instantly felt terrible. "I just want to know why you're dressed like that."

"I'm trying to figure that out myself."

Though she knew she had to explain, she just refused to, "It's the new me. You don't like it fine, but you better get used to it." And with that, she walked away, slamming her locker closed behind her.

* * *

"Maya a letter came in for you today."

She looked up from her homework, to see her sister walk over to her and hand her an envelope. Taking it from her, her eyes immediately went to the return address at the top left corner. It was from _Kapuskasing_. Throwing it to the side, she realized that she didn't need to read it.

Not now, not _ever_.

* * *

There was a new boy at school.

Her eyes were set on him as soon as he walked in. He had dark hair, and sure he wasn't all that attractive, but at least he'd work for the time being. Zig was a definite _no_, as he'd been a trigger for what had happened. She didn't want anything to do with him.

No one blamed her really.

But someone was bound to blame her for this.

Ending her not so interesting conversation with a girl from one of her classes (she wasn't paying attention to which one), she walked over to him, to find he was opening his locker.

"Hey." She said, startling him to the point where he literally jumped.

"Uh… hey." He said, and she smiled even more.

Keep up the act, she thought. No one will know your pain otherwise.

"Are you new?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler."

_Tyler_. Okay, she could have fun with this.

"Great!" She spoke enthusiastically, "I'm Maya."

"Yeah… I know you." She looked at him confused. "You're like the talk of the school."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean that everyone says you dated that pro junior hockey star. He was pretty—anyway it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and she noticed how quickly he had changed the subject. He must have seen the look in her eyes or something. Good catch, she had to admit.

"Same." She said, shaking his hand.

"So what are you doing after school?"

She smirked, _perfect_.

"Nothing, you?"

He smiled, "nothing."

"Meet on the steps in front after school, my parents are out of town and my sister is going to the mall with her friends. We can go to my place."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Yeah…" She began to walk to her class, but not before putting her hand on his cheek and trailing her nice manicured red nails across his face.

"Sounds _great_."

* * *

"Look all I'm saying is I was in her position before. Though our situations are a bit different, I know what she's going through."

Katie sighed, looking at her hands a moment before she looked up at Eli. "Then what do you propose I do? She's not herself."

"I wasn't either." Eli said, "After my girlfriend died, I did a complete 360 degree turn. But there's something you should probably worry about."

"And what's that exactly?"

"Her mental state." He stated, "I'm bipolar, what happened to my girlfriend triggered my disorder. And the same thing may happen to her, if you have any history of bipolar disorder in your family I mean."

Katie bit her lip, "We do. Our grandfather's bipolar, and so is our aunt." She didn't really want to add that there had been something wrong with Maya before, it wasn't really something their whole family broadcasted to the world.

"My advice to you," Eli stepped closer to her, "is to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy. Babysit her if you have to. Whatever it takes, okay? If you need me for support or anything at all, I'm here for you."

Katie gave him a soft smile, "Thanks." She said quietly.

He smiled at her and gave her a hug, before pulling away, "Anytime."

* * *

"So this is where you live?"

Tyler was busy looking around her house from the moment they stepped inside, to the moment she led him to her living room. Her eyes were on the couch, where she had many, many great memories.

No point in going over there.

So instead, she led him downstairs to the basement, turning the light on, she revealed a pretty sick hangout. Too sick for two girls, in Tyler's opinion.

"You sure you don't have any brothers?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Just my sister." With that, she sat down on the couch, and faced him. Her stomach started to hurt, but she figured it was just from nerves, and not from whatever she ate earlier that day. She was just anxious.

He sat down beside her, and putting his arm on the back of the couch, he looked at her. "So…"

"So…" She responded back with, putting her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. "Let's go to know each other a little bit."

He nodded, "Okay, you first."

"I love music. Your turn."

He blinked, "That tells me nothing."

"Who cares? Enough talking." And with that, she put her lips on his, and kissed him softly and slowly.

He responded back eagerly (and not to mention desperately) putting his hands on her waist, he kissed her harder, deepening it almost immediately. They continued to kiss like that for a few more minutes, when he decided he just needed to get more _touchy_, and put his hands on her chest.

That was where she drew the line.

Breaking the heated kiss, she pushed him off of her, and looked down. That only made her feel nauseous, so she looked back up again. He leaned in towards her, and she shook her head.

"You should go." She barely whispered. "I have a lot of homework to do and… yeah. I think you should just leave."

Tyler looked at her, confused. "But I thought you wanted me here so we could make out."

"Well, you thought wrong." She snapped, and stood up, going past him and up the stairs to the main floor of the house. He reluctantly followed her only to see she wasn't anywhere in sight.

So he did the one thing she told him to do.

He left.

* * *

"I made a huge mistake."

Katie looked up from her history book to see Maya standing above her, tears in her eyes. She went on her knees in front of her and laid her head on her sister's lap. Katie ran her fingers through her hair for a few minutes, before Maya stood up and slowly sat down beside her.

"What happened?" Katie asked her, quietly and Maya just shook her head.

"I don't want to say it."

"I'm your sister, Maya. You can tell me anything."

"You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you."

Maya bit her lip and looked away. She hesistated a few more moments before coming out with it.

"I hooked up with another boy today."

And then she got up and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her when she did, leaving a very confused and shocked Katie behind her.

* * *

"Hey."

Maya turned around to find Zig standing behind her. She didn't answer him, just threw her books in her locker angrily. She picked her bag up from the floor and slammed her locker shut, walking away from him.

"Wait, Maya!" He called, running after her, and catching up to her pretty fast. "I want to talk to you."

She turned around, "Well I don't want to talk to you." She spoke quietly, but her words were like knives, cutting through him.

"Look, I know I made a mistake, and I'm sorry okay? I am so, _so _sorry, but you cant go on hating me forever."

"Yes I can." She glared at him, giving him the dirtiest look he'd ever seen her give anyone. "Watch me."

"Just five minutes, Maya. Please."

She thought about it, knowing she shouldn't even give him the time of day, but needed to hear what he had to say at the same time.

"Fine." She finally answered him, "Five minutes and that's all you're getting."

"Cool." He answered, and then realizing they were awkwardly standing there, pulled her into an empty classroom. He closed the door behind him and faced her. "What has gotten into you?"

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about?" She shook her head and made a move to open the door, when he stopped her.

"I know you really cared about him." He whispered, "I know he really cared about you."

"But it doesn't change what you did!" She yelled at him, fed up with his dumb games. "Did you even listen to yourself when you talked to him the way you did and when you said what you said? Did it ever occur to you that there was something _really _wrong with him?"

"I knew there was something wrong." He threw his hands up in the air. "I knew it the moment I met him."

She burst out laughing. She couldn't help it, she just _had _to laugh.

He looked at her strangely. "Why are you laughing right now?"

"Because…" She suddenly stopped and looked at him, seriously, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know." She started to laugh again, and he still eyed her strangely.

"There has to be a reason."

"Well, there isn't." She snapped, and eyed the doorknob, trying to think of a way to get out, as she was suddenly feeling very suffocated all of a sudden. "I think you're lying to me, honestly and I don't really appreciate that."

"I'm not lying!"

"Whatever." She brushed him off and walked past him, going over to the door this time she noticed he didn't try and stop her. "I don't believe you at all. You couldn't have known there was something wrong with him. No one but me and probably Dallas and Mr. Simpson knew about it." And with that, she opened the door and storm out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

* * *

"This will be good for you, I promise."

Yet, Maya wasn't exactly sure if that was true, but she believed Tori anyways. She was after all her best friend, despite the shit they went through before.

They walked into the very crowded house, the smell of alcohol and weed hitting them almost immediately. Some boy stumbled over to them, a red plastic cup in his hands as he approached them giving them a smile.

"Look, it's hockey boy's girl and her slutty friend."

Before Tori could say a word, Maya abruptly shoved him. "Fuck off you ass!" She yelled at him as he stumbled to the ground, then she grabbed Tori's wrist and pulled her further into the house. The music was loud and making her head pound, but she ignored it.

"Guys you're here! Yay!" Tristan caught up to them, giving them both big hugs.

Maya laughed as Tori playfully rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Maya just kicked some guys ass." Tori told him and he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"He called Tori a slut." Maya shrugged.

"Is that the only reason why you did it?"

"Sure." Maya looked away towards the table with the drinks. "I'm so thirsty."

"So drink something then." Tristan responded, and she glared at him almost as if to say, '_no shit sherlock_', but didn't. She poured herself a cupful of the punch and started to drink it, ignoring the horrible taste.

"Don't drink that too fast," Tori warned her, "You don't want something bad to happen to you, do you?"

Like she cares, Maya thought. But instead of listening to her, she just did what she wanted to do.

"I risked a lot to get here tonight, even lying to my sister, so yeah. I think I'll drink it," She continued to drink, and Tori made a face, not responding to her at all.

Pretty soon she was wobbly on her feet and dancing in the middle of a ton of guys, laughing and having a good time.

"Maya!" She heard her name, and turned to see Tyler was standing by the side, looking at her. She waved off the boys she was dancing with and walked over to him, stumbling a bit and laughing as he caught her. "Whoa, did you have too much to drink or something? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said once she straightened herself up more. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day, it was just weird to me to makeout with someone so soon after… well you know. But now I think I'm better."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yeah, so lets—let's go upstairs." She told him, sliding her finger down his arm, she noticed the goose bumps following the trail. She leaned in closer to him, "It'll be fun."

She pulled away and smirked, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

"Oh-okay." He managed to say and she pulled him with her, upstairs and into a room, softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Where's Maya?" Tristan asked Tori as they walked through the house in search of their friend. "She hasn't been around us for the last fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, we're real good friends, noticing that _now_, instead of fifteen minutes ago." Tori responded, she turned to him, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I have no idea where she went."

"You looking for Matlin?" Tori turned to see Luke Baker of all people, standing behind her. He pointed up the stairs with his finger, his hand occupied with a red plastic cup. "She's upstairs with some guy."

"She's what?" Tori demanded, pushing past him, she ran up the stairs. Tristan thanked Luke and then quickly ran after her.

"What are you going to do? Knock on all the doors until you find her?"

"If that's what it takes." Tori responded, knocking on the first door. It opened the reveal a shirtless guy who she didn't recognize, so she went to the next one and the next one, until she reached the end.

She turned to Tristan. "I found her."

* * *

Maya giggled as she fell on the bed, Tyler right next to her. She leaned in and kissed him, and just as he started to kiss her back, she broke the kiss. Smiling slyly, "I have an idea."

She pulled out her iPhone and went to the camera app. She then went to the video camera, and flipped it so the back was facing them. Then she pressed record and started to kiss him, kissing him deeper and harder, as he groaned into her mouth and put his hands on her sides, pulling her closer.

She moaned into his mouth when he kissed her deeper and harder than he did the moment before, and she responded by biting his lower lip, causing him to groan again. They continued to make out for a few minutes, while Maya still kept recording. Then he went on top of her and started to kiss her neck, causing her to close her eyes and begin to breathe heavily.

She then threw her phone to the side, not caring where it went, and wrapped her arms around his neck, the drink in her hand, falling off the bed and landing somewhere on the ground. She brought his chin up and started to kiss his lips again, grinding her body against his, she closed her eyes.

And in her head, she saw herself and Cam. The night before _it _happened and they had one of the best nights of their relationship. He had stayed over, and they had made out all night long… eventually moving onto other things, despite what she had promised Katie.

Tears came to her eyes as she thought of him, but she didn't stop. There was nothing she could do anymore, she had to move on, and she was.

Though there was still a part of her that didn't want to. She figured it was just all the alcohol she had consumed that was making her feel this way. She totally blamed it on the alcohol.

"What the hell is going on?" She heard a loud pitched voice and broke away from Tyler to see Tori standing in front of the bed. "Get off of her!" She yelled and Tristan (with all the strength he had) pulled Tyler off of her. She had realized after he was off of her that it hadn't been Tristan, it had been Jake that did it. Though her eyes were cloudy and her thoughts all jumbled she stood up, and started to move back and forth.

"You're drunk." Jake stated and Maya immediately fought the _strong_ urge to roll her eyes. _No shit Sherlock. _"What the hell is the matter with you? Does Katie know you're here?"

She giggled, of course Katie didn't know where she was. Why would she? It wasn't like Maya had lied to her and told her she was going to see a movie with Tori.

Oh wait, she did do that.

"Okay, come on, we're taking you home."

When Jake grabbed her arm was when Maya abruptly pulled away from him, stumbling backwards. "No!" She yelled at him, "Leave me alone!"

"You need to go home, Maya. I'm not going to argue with you about this." Jake's voice was authoritative, but she didn't want that. He wasn't her brother, he couldn't tell her what to do.

She looked over at Tori who looked at her apologetically and sympathetic. "He's right, Maya. You need to go home."

Maya picked up her phone then and looked at it, not realizing she had stopped the recording and put it in her pocket.

"Will you go home?" Tristan asked her quietly and she nodded.

"Whatever."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Katie groggily stood up, walking over to the front door she opened it to reveal her ex and her sister, passed out against him.

"Sorry, but she was at a party and drank too much. Her friends found me and asked for my help. I just wanted to get her home safely." Jake said as he walked inside and put her on the couch.

"Thanks." Katie told him, leaning against the doorway as he put a cover over her. "I really appreciate you doing that."

"It's no problem, really."

"I'm so worried about her," Katie told him. "She hasn't been the same the last few weeks. At first she was quiet and didn't say anything, but now she's a completely different person. I don't even recognize my own sister anymore."

"I wouldn't be the same if I was in her position either." He admitted. "She'll be okay, she just needs time."

Katie nodded, "I know that deep down inside, but for some reason I feel like she's never going to be the person she was ever again."

"Honestly, I don't think she'll be that person either, but there's nothing we can do but be there for her."

Katie bit her lip and nodded. Jake went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"If you need me, I'm here. Don't be afraid to call, okay?"

Katie wordlessly nodded and he kissed the top of her head, before squeezing her shoulder and walking out of the house.

Katie just watched him leave, grateful that he was back in her life again.

* * *

Her head was pounding when she woke up the next morning, sitting up, she realized _just _where she was, tears coming to her eyes. Flashbacks came to her mind, and she pulled out her phone. Going to her pictures, she went all the way to the top, before she clicked on it and found one of her and Cam, smiling and another of them kissing and then more of them just having fun. There were also videos, but she didn't want to watch them.

She couldn't watch them. It hurt too much to remember the happy times.

"Oh great, you're up." Katie walked into the living room and handed her pills and some water. "It's aspirin, it'll help your headache."

She nodded and immediately swallowed the pills, filling better already.

"Now, you want to explain to me why you lied to me last night?"

"Not really." Maya responded, getting up, she threw the blanket behind her, and started to go up the stairs. "I should get ready for school."

"Maya, I'm trying to help you."

"I'm not the one that needs help." Maya spoke evenly, her tone a little bit bitchier than she intended it to be.

Katie sighed, staring at the couch for a few minutes. She didn't say anything else, so Maya went upstairs to her room. She quickly changed and then ran down, ignoring the sloshy feeling in her stomach, and grabbed a banana to eat on the way to school.

As soon as Katie parked, she got out of the car, and walked up the steps, into the school, and to her locker. She leaned her head against it, and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy.

"Hey." She slowly turned around to see Zig was standing behind her, _once again_.

"I don't want to talk to you." She told him, unsure of how much more clearer she could be. "You stalking me is getting kind of creepy."

"You're right you know," He told her, she shook her head, not sure of what he was talking about, and motioned for him to continue. "I was lying to you the other day."

"What a surprise." She muttered and tried to twist the combination, realizing that she was too tired and hungover to actually get it right.

"I didn't really see how messed up he was, nor did I see how much you two cared about each other because I was too jealous." _No shit, Sherlock_. "I just want to know though, did you really, really care about him?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" She demanded, "Yes! I cared about him! I was in love with him! What part of that won't you get through your head? You fucked it all up, it's _your _fault. I'm never going to be with you, not then, not now and most _definitely _not in the future."

"What did you see in him anyway? He was just a whiny hockey star. That's all we ever saw him as; a whiner. Right, M?"

"_What _did you just call me?" Maya turned on him, her eyes darker and narrowed. "Don't you _ever_ call me that again."

"Fine, whatever, Maya. But did you listen to me?" So selfish, Zig was. She didn't even know what she saw in him when they met. What kind of idiot was she?

"He had problems you insensitive ass." Maya told him, when a thought occurred to her. Her eyes lit up at this, and she smirked at Zig. "If I didn't care about him at all, like whatsoever and based on what you knew about me before…" She stepped closer to him, ignoring her locker and what she needed to get out of it. She got in his face, "then why did I have sex with him?" And then she pulled away from him, laughing darkly at his shocked expression. "Goodbye, Zig."

With that, she walked away from him.

She was outside, playing around on her phone, waiting for the bell, when she realized she could post that video of her and Tyler last night and that it wouldn't even matter anymore.

"This isn't you, you know." She looked up to see Tristan was in front of her, a disapproving look on his face. "You won't have hooked up with someone so soon after what happened and you definitely wouldn't be dressing the way you have been, nor would you have lied to your sister to go to some party. You've changed."

She was so damn sick of people telling her that.

"You know what, Tristan? _I am so sick of people telling me who I'm supposed to be!_" She yelled at him, her hands going to her hair, she emphasized her statement. "So just leave me alone!"

She walked into the school then, fed up with him and everyone and then brought up the video on her phone. Smirking to herself, she pressed a button on the bottom and pressed it, **send to Facebook**_. _

There. Now she had nothing left to regret anymore.

* * *

"When are you going to read these?"

Katie threw another envelope in front of her, and she just stared at it. Shrugging, she went back to writing in her songbook.

"Oh, and do you want to explain to me the video you posted on your page? What the hell Maya?"

"What?" Maya looked up at her, innocently, "Mad that I have someone to make out with and you don't?"

This side of her, Katie had never seen. She most _definitely_ didn't like it at all. It was a side of her sister, she never wanted to see ever again.

"When are you going to get your head out of your ass and see what's going on right in front of you? Your boyfriend's family keeps sending you letters that you refuse to open, let alone read. I've been here for you, nonstop, Maya. And I will continue to be, but I've had enough at this point. Your actions, the way you speak and dress, it's not you and it's never going to be. Yes, you lost someone, but everyone loses someone, you're not the only one that's suffering from this. The whole entire school is. The hockey team, as much as I hate them and what they did to the garden Jake and I built, I still feel so sorry for them that they lost someone very important to not only their team, but their _lives_. I'm not asking you to get over it, Maya, but I am asking you to live your life like you would've before, because that's what Cam would've wanted you to do."

Maya stared at her hard, and Katie stared at her back. There was no emotion in Maya's eyes, Katie could see that and it scared her. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at her, but someone had to talk some sense into her.

"Stop pushing everyone away." She said, her tone quieter. "Read what Cam's family sent, let people in that want to help you. And please, Maya don't change who you used to be."

Katie said nothing more, as Maya just sat there, quiet and emotionless. After Katie had left, Maya just slowly stood up and walked to the door. She put her hand on it, and with all of her strength she slammed it as hard as she could.

_Go to hell_. She thought.

* * *

She hadn't spoken to Maya at all the last few days. Maya was literally back to the mute girl she was a few days after _it _happened. She didn't speak to her, just nodded and did whatever she had to do during the day and then just went upstairs to her room and didn't come out until she had to go back to school.

"Eli?"

She walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder gently, and he turned to face her.

"Hey, Katie. What's up? Everything okay?"

She shook her head. "Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Could you maybe… talk to Maya for me? I can't get through to her, and I'm hoping that maybe you can?"

Eli nodded, "I can't promise you anything, but I can try."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Maya there's someone here for you!"

Wow, first night home in ages and her father couldn't be bothered to come in the room and speak to her. Great parenting, she thought.

She walked to the front door and saw Eli Goldsworthy of all people was standing in front of her.

"I think my dad forgot you're friends with Katie. One second, I'll go get her." She turned like she was going to call her, but Eli stopped her.

"I'm actually here to see you."

"Me?" She was very confused now.

He nodded. "I uh, want to talk to you, and see how you're doing."

_You're a mess_.

She ignored that voice in her head, and looked at him. "Fine. Totally peachy."

"Not from what I'm hearing… he looked at her revealing clothes. "Or seeing. You changed, why?"

"I haven't changed."

"Enough with the BS, Maya. Talk to me. I can help you. I went through this, I know what it's like to lose someone you loved a lot and I can help you, if you'll just let me."

"Did Katie send you over here to talk to me?"

"It doesn't matter," Eli responded. "What matters is that there's something going on with you and I want you to speak up and talk about it. Otherwise it's going to keep hurting you and hurting you until finally you reach the breaking point and there's no going back. After that you have to deal with the repercussions and actions for what you did and trust me, you don't want to go through that."

She remembered then what he was talking about. Back before she had dated Cam (or even met him) she was still the nosy little sister in grade 8. She remembered Katie had a friend over… Clare, she remembered her name to be, and they were in Katie's room talking. Clare was telling her about her ex who had crashed a car into a wall for her and then had a complete meltdown on stage, only for it all to be related to both bipolar disorder and the death of his ex-girlfriend the year before.

He knew better than _anyone _what she was going through, but that didn't exactly mean she was going to let him in.

"It doesn't matter." She finally said to him, "I'm my own person, I've changed. And the sooner everyone realizes and accepts that, the better!"

"No." Eli simply said, and she glared at him. "It's not that easy. Not when you have people who love and care about you. Explain to me why you posted that video, did you even remember it was there?"

"Considering I was basically drunk, not really. I didn't exactly remember it until I saw it on my phone the next day."

"What about a week ago, do you remember then?" She shook her head, but remembered that Tristan had told her she had basically screamed his head off. She couldn't remember that really.

Or the last few days to be honest, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, you need to talk to someone, whether it be me, a professional, or your sister. You can't keep doing this." Eli looked like he was nearing a breaking point.

She wasn't giving in that easily.

But she considered it when he said what he said next.

"What would you have done back when Cam was going through whatever it was he was going through, would you let him sit by and keep doing what he was doing or would you have told him to stop and get help?"

She didn't answer him, but he sort of already had the answer anyway. He put his hands in his pockets and walked to the door.

"Think about that for a few days and tell me what you want to do."

He left then, leaving her standing there, a bunch of thoughts going around and around in her head. But instead of acting on it and telling Eli he was right, she just stormed off into her room and slammed the door again.

It was becoming therapeutic for her at this point.

* * *

She realized she hadn't exactly seen her band in weeks. She hadn't spoken to Mo since he had told her Zig was out since he did what he did to Cam out of spite and jealousy. She hadn't spoken much to Imogen or Adam either.

So when she saw them the next day at school all together in the cafeteria, she walked up to them.

"Oh look, it's the _band ditcher_." Those words couldn't have sounded more familiar if Imogen had tried.

"Yeah, hi." She said, and then pulled out her notebook. The special one she specifically had for the band. She handed it to Adam. "Read those, I'm sure you'll like them all. I'm sorry, but I just can't handle band right now. Maybe in a little while, but not now."

"I understand." Mo nodded, "Whenever you're ready to come back, you're more then welcome to join us."

Maya nodded and then walked away. She kept going until she reached the hallway where her locker was and slid down until her ass hit the floor. She hit her head on the lockers, and thought about what Eli had said the day before.

He was very right, not that she'd admit that to him or anyone else to their faces, but she had to admit it at least to _herself_.

Biting her lip she looked down the hallway both ways, and when she couldn't see anyone, she looked at her wrist. No one knew about it, but she had been cutting herself. She covered them up pretty well, thanks to the not so warm weather they'd been having, and was happy that no one had caught on yet. Her finger traced the scars for a moment and then terrified that someone would find her, she quickly pulled her sleeve back up again.

She decided she should just eat something, and pulled out a sandwich Katie had selflessly made for her that morning. It made her sad to think of how she'd acted and treated her the last few weeks. She unzipped the ziplock bag and the smell of the honey turkey, swiss and mustard sandwich hit her nose.

Which was also when her stomach lurched and she immediately felt sick. Jumping up quickly, she ran to a nearby trashcan and emptied her revisiting breakfast into it. Wiping her mouth, she went back over to her locker again, and pulled out a water bottle from her bag.

She'd been feeling this way the last five days, throwing up on and off all day. She'd think it was the stomach flu, but she didn't have a fever. She was just always tired, had headaches, and ate basically very strange combinations.

Thinking back, she pulled out her planner and looked at the date the month before of when she had her last period. Then she checked the date for that month.

Her period was a week late.

Shit.

* * *

_**Hey**_**.**

Her phone went off then and she noticed she had a text.

It was Tyler.

_What do you want? _

_**Just wanted to see how you're doing, we haven't talked since the party.**_

Oh right, she was just _swell_.

_That night was a mistake. Okay? I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a booty call or whatever anymore. _

_**I understand. **_Right, sure he did. _**Can we at least still be friends? **_

In other words, he was feeling shitty that he just got dumped and now wanted to make it up to her? That didn't make sense.

But there was a feeling inside her that told her maybe he really did want to be her friend. Though she strongly doubted it.

_Sure. We can be friends_.

Katie knocked on her door then and she looked up to see she had another envelope in her hands. She wordlessly threw it on her bed and she looked at it, noticing it was from Kapuskasing. Realizing then that Cam's family wasn't going to give up anytime soon, she just sighed and looked up at Katie.

"Call Eli. I want him to be here when I open this."

* * *

"Okay, I'm here."

Maya looked up to see Eli standing by Katie in the doorway to the living room where she had decided the whole thing should take place. She nodded, and he sat down beside her, while Katie sat on the table in front of her. She took a deep breath and opened it. She pulled out the neatly folded papers and then looking up at Katie, she began to read it out loud.

"_Dear Maya, _

_Have you been getting our past letters? In any case, we just want you to know that even though we've never formally met, we heard a lot about you. Cam talked endlessly about you, every phone call was about something you guys had did, or something you both were going to do for that day. He also occasionally called when you two had a fight, but that's normal for couples. We really felt like we got to know you through his phone calls, and if we ever did formally meet, we would enjoy that very much. _

_I was just about to send this out, when Justin told me some very interesting news he thought I should know. He said that Cam had told him about your 'special night' and how you guys had taken your relationship to the next level. I have no problem with that, as I knew you two loved each other, but what concerned me was that Justin had said you two were so caught up in the moment you forgot to use protection. Is this true? If so, I'd like to know so we could talk about what to do. Myself, and the entire family included would very much love to be apart of not only your life, but the baby's as well, if you are in fact having one. Let me know as soon as you can so we can discuss what to do. _

_Now I know this may come as a shock to you, but honestly I don't think anyone has told you about this, because I asked the principal not to, but Cam isn't dead. He is in fact, in a deep coma and has been for the past few weeks. The doctor's aren't sure if he's going to make it or not, but I think it would be best if you came and visited him. I know it'll be hard, but I promise you, it'll be worth it. _

_Again, I know we don't know each other, nor do you have to speak to me again, but I would really like it if we got the chance to know each other. My number is written below and you can call me anytime you'd like to. _

_Take Care, _

_Laura Saunders" _

She looked up then, and noticed she had tears in her eyes, but they weren't falling. She blinked them away best she could, and waited for Katie or Eli to say something, _anything_ really.

"You should go visit him." Eli finally spoke. "You have that chance, I would take it, I wouldn't let it pass by."

Maya nodded and then looked over to Katie who was completely silent. She couldn't tell if her sister was pissed off or not, but soon breathed a sigh of relief when Katie abruptly hugged her out of nowhere.

"I hope that letter knocked some sense into you." Katie whispered, pulling away. "You do know what you have to do, Eli is right."

"But Katie, what about—"

"Worry about school later, mom, dad and Mr. Simpson will understand."

"No, I mean what she said." Maya bit her lip and looked down at her stomach. "She wasn't lying about the night Cam and I had together."

"As much as I'm mentally throwing up at the thought of you and Cam having sex, truthfully, I'm glad it was with him and not with Zig." Katie gave her a soft smile. "I know you really loved him and that's all that matters to me. Though I'm a little upset about the no protection thing, but we'll talk about that later."

"Thanks." Maya whispered, "But I don't know if—if I'm pregnant. I mean I think I might be because I missed my period and I've been throwing up, but I'm too scared to find out if I am or not."

"Take my advice," Eli spoke up, "Go find out as soon as you can. Tonight even, and if you want I'll stay here until it's all sorted out."

"Okay." Maya looked down at the letter, her hand was shaking as she read over the words again and then sighed. "You both aren't going to want to hear this…"

"Hear what?" Eli responded and Maya closed her eyes a moment, biting her lip she shook her head.

"I'm not going to see him." She then stood up, and Katie let out a small gasp, not believing she actually said what she said. She exchanged a look with Eli and then they both stood up and went after her.

"What do you mean you're not going to see him?" Katie demanded, "You have to, you do realize that right?"

"Well, technically she doesn't have to," Eli put in, only earning a glare from Katie, "But it's best that you do. It's good for you and it's good for him. It'll also be good for your family as well."

"I don't want to, okay?" Maya snapped and then stormed off towards the stairs, but Katie stopped her _once again_.

"And why not?" She demanded again, "Give me one damn good reason why you wouldn't take this opportunity. What if you don't go, and he dies, then what happens? Are you going to regret that for the rest of your life?"

"Because I'm scared! Okay? I'm scared to death to go!" Maya put her hands in her hair, trying her hardest not to pull on the strands—a bad habit of hers. "What if he's—I just don't want to see him okay? Can we drop it now?"

"No." Katie argued. "I'm not going to stand by here and watch my sister make a mistake because of a fear. A fear that's barely even reasonable, since I'll be there, and I'm sure Eli would be too if he could make it."

It was silent in between the three of them, before Eli let out a sigh, he looked down, shutting his eyes a moment, before looking back up at the sisters. "I'll go… if you promise me you'll do this."

"You will?" Maya asked quietly and he nodded.

"If you're not ready, we'll get you ready okay?" She nodded, biting her lip again. "But we leave soon."

"How soon?" Maya swallowed hard, dreading the answer.

Eli exchanged a look with Katie, they seemed to silently communicate for a few minutes before he nodded, and turned to the younger girl.

"We leave this weekend."

* * *

**You probably hate it, since Maya's hooking up with another boy. But that's what's happening in the show, I think. I just honestly believe that after the tragedy, she starts changing into who she becomes because she basically lost her first boyfriend. So, that's why she dresses differently, and basically changes who she is, including hooking up with other guys. That's just my interpretation though. **

**Also, I have a question. Why did Eli get mad at Clare for saying she loved Jake? Wasn't he with them when they said it to eachother? In the sweat lodge when he helped them get over their argument? That kinda confused me. **

**A huge thank you to SqueegeeG (sorry if I spelled it wrong), for favoriting, reviewing and following all my stories. And a huge thank you to everyone else who has before. You guys are _amazing_, no lie. I love all of you. **

**Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, count on it. I'm basically finished with it. (A first I know). **


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here's the next part. I decided there will be a third part as well, so look out for that in a few days. Expect lots of explanations from everyone and kind of a group therapy kind of thing, I guess. **

**I know this is probably not realistic, but like I said, think of it as a movie. More like a Nicholas Sparks film, if you will. **

**Enjoy. I love your kind words for this! You guys have no idea how much they mean to me. **

* * *

"You know… you going to do this for someone you hardly know, it's pretty amazing. And it makes _you _pretty amazing as well."

Eli threw his backpack to the ground and sat down on the bed beside his girlfriend. She put her hand in his and he took it, intertwining their fingers.

"You think so?" He asked her a moment later and she nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know how hard it is for you. I mean you're probably remembering what happened to you and having those memories can't be easy. But you're putting your own needs to the side for a girl who needs your support more than anybody else right now." Clare's eyes watered as she looked at him and remembered what they had gone through just a short year and a half before. She began to rub his hand with her thumb, "You can do anything. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

He looked at her and she lifted her head. He gently kissed her and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back and then kissed him again. "Thanks for being the amazing person that you are."

"Thanks for being you." He responded and then he kissed her again.

If he could relive that moment over and over again, he would in a heartbeat.

It was just one of those amazing moments you could never forget no matter how hard you tried.

Clare broke this kiss and smiled at him, her hand going to his cheek, she gently rubbed it and then put her hand down.

"Ready to finish packing?"

He looked around, pretending to think about it, before he leaned in and kissed her again, leaning his forehead against hers once more, "not really, I'd rather spend this time with you."

Clare smiled, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop being a baby, it's for your own good." She handed her sister the pink covered iPhone. "Call his mother."

She threw one of her shirts in her suite case and then rudely grabbed the phone from her. "This is the last thing I want to do right now."

"Maya…" Katie watched as she sat down on the bed and stared at her phone a few moments, before she took the seat beside her. "It'll be good for you, I promise."

"I really wish people would stop saying that." She whispered under her breath, but instead of saying anything more, she just did as Katie suggested. Fighting it was starting to become too exhausting for her.

She dialed the number, and brought the phone to her ear, taking a deep breath, and letting it out when the person on the other end answered, "Hello?"

"Uh, hi. Is this Laura?"

"Yes, who is this?"

She took another deep breath and then just came out with it. "It's Maya."

"Oh!" Laura gasped, and then she spoke. Maya could tell she was crying from the way she spoke, "I'm so happy you called."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not responding to the letters, I was just…" She trailed off, unsure of how to say it. "I'm just sorry."

"I understand," Laura let out a breath she'd apparently been holding. "I know how hard it is for you."

"I bet it's worse for you," Maya said quietly. "He's your son."

"He's your boyfriend." Laura argued back. "You love him."

"So do you," Maya countered.

"It's a different kind of love, dear. I'll always love him as a son, but your love goes much deeper than that. And I'm aware of it, which is why I'd like to be apart of your life, if you'd let me."

She nodded even though she knew she couldn't see her. "I would really like that."

"Good." Though Maya couldn't see it, Laura was smiling on the other end. "I would love to meet you sometime."

"You actually will." Maya took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm coming down with my sister and a friend, if that's okay. This weekend, actually. We'd love to come see him. Or actually, I would really like it." She said once seeing the look on Katie's face. She made a face back at her, and then focused on her phone call.

"That wouldn't be a problem at all. We'll see you then."

"Okay." It was silent for a few minutes before Maya finally got the courage up to ask her next question. "What's going to happen to him?" She whispered, scared of the answer.

"No one knows, sweetie. But hopefully we'll find out soon."

Maya nodded, "Thanks again."

"I look forward to finally meeting you."

"Me too."

"Alright, well I've got to go, have a great rest of your night."

I'll try, Maya thought, but answered the kind woman, "You do the same." And with that, she hung up the phone. She stared at it emotionlessly, before turning to Katie. Neither girl made a move to say a word, Maya too consumed with her thoughts. She felt all of the emotion she'd been pushing away for the past few weeks bubble up, almost to the top, like she was going to erupt at any moment. "Katie?" She finally whispered, so quietly, she wasn't sure if Katie had heard her.

"Yes?"

Maya looked up, the tears in her eyes, showing Katie that Maya _did _in fact have emotions. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Maya bit her lip, her lower lip trembling. "For everything." She whimpered, and then she put her head in her hands, and _finally _broke down, her shoulders shaking with every tear that fell and every sob that came out. Katie's own eyes filled with tears, as she immediately wrapped her arms around her sister and held her, gently rocking her back and forth as she did.

"It's okay." She whispered about five minutes later, stroking her hair as she started to slowly calm down. "I forgive you."

* * *

Though they were leaving in just a few hours, Maya had decided she should go see the school psychologist. She was done with acting the way she had before, now that she had _another _person to take care of, she couldn't be the girl she was the past few weeks. It was time to slowly turn back into the Maya she'd been before, whomever that was.

"Maya." Ms. Barton smiled at her warmly, "Please take a seat."

She slowly nodded, "Okay." She did as she was told, and then started to play with the strands of her hair. "I—I'm sorry." She said a moment later, "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you made the decision to come now." Maya nodded, biting her lip, she just decided to come out with the secret she'd been hiding long enough.

"I used to see a psychologist you know, when I was younger." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I had problems too. Cam wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't.

"Take your time," Ms. Barton gently told her. "There's no need to rush."

"I—I'm bipolar." Maya finally said, "No one knows, not even my own sister. My parents did, but they chose to not tell anyone. They were too embarrassed and ashamed of me."

"Well, how did you control this before?"

"I took medication. I told my sister they were for bad periods and stuff and she believed me."

"Then what happened the last few weeks?"

"I—I stopped taking my medication." Maya was so ashamed for what she did; he felt tears come to her eyes again. "After what happened I decided there was no point in taking them. If something like that could happen to my own boyfriend, who by the way wasn't on any medication at all that I know of, then why couldn't it happen to me? Why was I the one who was so lucky? Why wasn't he lucky like me?" She took a deep breath, "and now I'm pregnant and it's his baby. I took a test and everything the other night, so know I definitely am. It's his damn baby and he might not even be here to see him or her grow up. It's just not fair!" She was becoming worked up by this point, her hands were shaking hard, and she felt the tears fall. "It's just not fair." She whispered and then finally leaned back in her chair.

"Alright." Ms. Barton said, "We're getting somewhere. That's good."

Maya looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that since the tragedy happened, you are the only student I have yet to see. I've seen everyone else, but you, including your sister, and now that you're in here, it's the first step to you getting over this. You will be okay, and I know that's hard to believe right now, but it's true. You will be okay, and I'll make sure of it." She leaned forward, "My advice to you, Miss Matlin is to go back to taking the medication. Tell your sister and tell whomever you want, about it. You cant keep it hidden forever, no matter what your parents tell you. It's not their secret to keep."

Maya nodded, "Okay. I'll tell my sister." She said quietly, wiping a tear away.

"Very good." Ms. Barton wrote down a few things and then looked up at her, a smile on her face. "I will see you next Thursday, same time."

Maya stood up, nodding again, she walked over to the door, taking her bag with her and putting it on her shoulder, "See you then." And with that, she walked out, finally ready to go face Cam and his family.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful. She mostly just silently stared out the window the whole time, listening to her music and watching as the scenery passed by while Katie and Eli talked about their future plans for school and what they were going to do with their lives later on and other things she didn't really care about at that moment.

She hadn't been ready to tell her sister about her bipolar disorder yet, so she'd just been silent. Katie knew not to push her, so she didn't. Instead, she just left her alone, which Maya was very grateful for.

After checking into the hotel they were staying in, Maya decided that she couldn't wait any longer, and went to the hospital Cam's mother had emailed her the information for a few days before.

Now she was standing in front of it, scared to go in, but knowing that she had to. Slowly she walked in and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

Maya nodded, "I'm here to see Campbell Saunders."

The woman behind the counter sighed, "I'm sorry but only family is allowed to see him."

Unbelievable, she'd traveled all that way for nothing. Feeling defeated, she was about to turn around when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a woman she didn't recognize.

"Miss, she is family. Please let her come see my son."

"Alright, go ahead." Maya motioned for Katie and Eli to follow her and turned to speak to who she now knew was Laura.

"Thanks." She whispered, and then held out her hand, "I'm Maya."

Laura smiled, "I'm Laura," the interesting thing was, that instead of taking her hand, and shaking it, she had _hugged _her. And hugged her close. "It's nice to finally meet you." She whispered into her hair.

Maya nodded, "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Though I wish it were under better circumstances." Laura said as she pulled away and looked at her. "I'm sorry it isn't."

Maya didn't answer, instead she just pointed to Katie and Eli. "This is my older sister, Katie and that's our friend, Eli. They're both here for support."

"Well, I'd say you're a lucky one Maya."

Maya couldn't help but smile at that, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Laura didn't say anything more, instead just lead them down the hall and to the door marked '**Campbell Saunders**'. Maya also couldn't help but noticed the room he was in was MC-143. How ironic, she thought.

"You ready to go inside?" Katie asked her, and she turned around to face her older sister.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Maya whispered, and then she hugged Katie. "Thank you for everything." She whispered.

Katie nodded, she didn't have to say anything for Maya to know she acknowledged it. Maya then hugged Eli.

"Thank you both." She whispered.

"We're right here if you need us," Katie said, before Eli could say anything, though he did smile at her and that was enough for Maya. "We're not going anywhere, okay?"

Turning around, she faced Laura again. She then stepped forward as the older woman opened the door, allowing Maya to step inside first.

She closed her eyes a moment, taking it all in, before opening them again, and seeing her boyfriend on the bed, monitors and machines all around him, beeping and keeping him alive. She felt tears come to her eyes, and her hand flew to her mouth as she took it all in again.

She immediately ran to his side, and looked at him tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't hold in her emotions now, it would never be the right time to anyway.

"I'll give you a moment." Laura said and then stepped out to join Katie and Eli. Maya looked at Cam, guilt immediately coming over her.

"I'm so sorry Cam." She cried, laying her head on his bed by his leg. "I thought you were dead, I didn't know you were alive and—I hooked up with someone else. I regret that so badly, but I was so messed up. I thought I lost you for good and—and I'm so sorry." She sobbed, her hand unknowingly taking his. She lifted her head to look up at him, "This is all my fault. I should've seen this sooner, I should've known what was going on." She wiped away her tears a moment before speaking. "You can't die, okay? You just can't. There are a lot of people here who care about you a lot and—_none _of us can live without you. I can't live with out you—and neither can_ our _child. We _both _need you, Cam. _I _need you. Okay? I love you and I just want you to stay here with me and never leave me." She whimpered, stroking his hand with her finger. "Please, Cam. _Please stay_."

She stopped for a moment, her eyes going over his sleeping form, a tear falling on his hand, before she finally spoke the words she knew he'd been waiting for the last two weeks of their relationship.

"I love you."

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been out for, but when she woke up, her glasses were off her face slightly and her hand was otherwise occupied. Straightening her glasses on her face, she looked at her hand and noticed her fingers were intertwined with Cam's.

How the hell did that happen? She couldn't remember doing that.

Her eyes then trailed up higher, and she saw two eyes staring back at her, blinking. She tried to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming before she realized it in fact was _real_ and she excitedly stood up. She let go of his hand, briefly, before running out into the waiting room where she saw Katie and Eli had never left their spots. She was very grateful for that, but knew she had to get a nurse and his mother over there, before she said anything to them.

"Laura! Laura! Come to Cam's room! Quick!" She excitedly told her, and the woman immediately jumped up. There was a boy with her, Maya didn't recognize, but paid no mind to him. Katie and Eli both stood up and all of them went into the room.

"Oh my god." Katie gasped once she saw him.

"I don't believe it." Eli smiled, though he was very surprised. "It's a miracle."

Maya nodded and a nurse rushed in, also in disbelief. "Mr. Saunders is awake? But how can that be?"

Katie smiled, "It's a miracle." She answered, as the nurse quickly removed the breathing mask so he could breathe properly. Then, she did a few things, before she told them it was okay to approach him.

Maya left the room then, letting his mother and whomever that boy was, talk to him first, Katie and Eli following her.

"Why aren't you in there?" Katie asked her, and Maya shrugged.

"I wanted to give him a moment with his mother and whoever that other guy is."

"That's Justin." Katie answered her unasked question. "His older brother."

"I somehow should've known that." The three of them laughed and Katie put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." She said, "I know that coming here was hard for you, but you did it, and then… a miracle happened. Obviously you had come here for a reason."

"You don't believe in that crap, last I checked." Maya narrowed her eyes.

"Well, now I just might. After what I saw happen in the last 48 hours, I really believe anything is possible."

"Yeah," Eli added, "It's like my dad says, '_the sun will always rise'_. He told me that after my girlfriend died. Day turns to day turns to day. And the sun will always rise each and every one, don't ever lose faith, okay Maya? You'll always be stronger than you think you are."

Maya's smiled faltered, when she realized she had something she had to tell her sister—or well, Eli as well.

Taking a deep breath, she decided _now _was the time. "Katie, there's something I need to tell you."

Katie looked at her as she sat down and started to play with her fingers.

"What more trouble could you possibly be in? I mean…" The look on her sister's face, made her banter end there. "Sorry, I was trying to joke. What's wrong?"

"You know how when we were kids, mom and dad kept taking me to the doctors?"

Katie nodded her head, "I do, yes." She looked at Eli sideways. "What about it?"

"The pills I take everyday, aren't for the reason I told you they were for." Maya looked up at her, "I take it because I'm bipolar." Katie sighed, "I didn't tell you because mom and dad told me not to. They were embarrassed, I guess or ashamed and they just didn't want anyone to know." She bit her lip, "I'm sorry you never knew."

Katie just looked at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I already know."

Maya looked confused, "What?"

Katie turned to Eli a moment before looking back at her. "I was in the bathroom one day and I found your pills out in the open. I walked outside with them as I'd noticed you hadn't been taking them much and they seemed to control your moods well enough. Eli was over with his girlfriend when I did, and he noticed the prescription was the same one he'd been taking for _his _bipolar disorder."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Maya I'm not mad, because now I know it wasn't you that kept the secret from me, what I was more worried about was your mental health. If you knew you had to take those pills everyday, why didn't you? Do you know how dangerous that is? What if something happened that was way worse than what did?"

"Yes, I know. And because I felt like it wasn't fair to Cam. No one caught his mental illness until it was too late. I felt like I should've been the one to be in his position and not him, which was why I went a little crazy."

"At least you didn't crash a car into a wall to try and win him back." Eli finally spoke, the girls both looked at him, concerned when he just broke into a smile, immediately relaxing them. "But seriously, the consequences of not taking your medication could have been way worse, I'm happy it wasn't, but take it from me. It's not fun."

Maya nodded, "I understand. Don't worry." Eli smiled at her, and nodded to let her know he acknowledged her words.

Before they could continue the conversation any longer, the door to Cam's room opened and his mother and brother walked out, causing the three of them to look up.

Laura gave her son's girlfriend a very warm smile, "there's a boy in there asking for you. I think you should go inside, he can't wait to see you."

* * *

"Maya…"

She heard his whisper, and looked up from her feet, slowly approaching his bed as she did.

"I won't bite you." He teased, and she rolled her eyes at that one. She sat down beside him, on the bed, her hand immediately going to his. Her eyes filled with tears, and this time she allowed them to fall as she bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm so sorry all this had to happen to you."

"It's not your fault." He said quietly, and she looked down. "Hey, don't worry, it's okay. I'm still here."

"Yeah but you almost weren't." Maya suddenly snapped. "You tried to _kill _yourself. It wasn't an accident this time."

"I know, okay? But I just—it's hard to explain."

"Explain what? Why didn't you come to talk to me? Why didn't you just say that Zig had said something really fucked up? Instead—I was led to believe you were dead and made a lot of mistakes, I was so messed up. I just—" She couldn't finish her sentence. She started to cry and lay her head on his chest as she wrapped his arm around her and she lay herself on the bed. He rubbed her back and comforted her as she kept crying. After a few minutes, she looked up only to see he was crying too.

"I can't tell you what happened with me exactly, but I can tell you that I regret almost killing myself because of what Dallas and Zig did. I should've come to you, but… I wasn't in my right mind, I was, I was lost. And the only way I knew how to make myself feel better was to try and kill myself."

"But it made other people who care about you feel worse." She whispered and he nodded.

"I know. It was a huge wake up call for me. I'm so damn lucky I'm alive right now."

"Yeah, you are." She agreed and she took a deep breath, deciding to tell him what she had to tell him. "You know, you're not the only one who's emotionally unstable."

He blinked, "What?"

"I'm bipolar. I have been since I was a kid. You could never see it because I was always on medication and made sure I took it. But after you did what you did, I stopped, and everything that happened when I was younger, happened again, but obviously differently. Since I thought you were dead, I hooked up with another boy." She bit her lip, "But I ended it very soon after, it was only like twice. Once sober, once drunk. I hated that I did it and immediately regretted it." He didn't say anything so she continued. "I also found out like a week ago that I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Obviously the baby's yours since you're the only one I've had sex with."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in right now." He said and she nodded feeling guilty she looked down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Was the guy you hooked up with a good kisser? Like was he better than me?"

Her mouth dropped open and he laughed, she playfully smacked him. "No, if it makes you feel any better, he wasn't even _close_. He was all sloppy and desperate and gross." She shuddered, but then looked at him. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because Maya, I know you made a mistake and I also know you did it because you thought I had died. If I had in fact died, then there would be no reason for you to feel guilty."

"No, I would've felt it either way." She honestly told him. "I didn't mean to—I just-"

"I know." He whispered, "Don't be sorry anymore okay?"

She nodded. "So, what do you want to do about the baby?"

"The baby?"

She nodded again, "He/see is yours after all."

"Well, for one, I want to keep it. I mean, it's cheesy—don't you dare say it—but it's something we created and it's of us, together. You know?" He gently put his hand on her stomach, "And we'll figure this out, together."

"I think the pain medication is getting to your brain. What you said made no sense."

He blinked, "Yeah, it didn't, did it?"

She shook her head, and they both sighed. "We'll figure out all the baby stuff, like names and all that later, but right now… what did the doctor's say?"

"They said it's a miracle I'm alive right now, and well, I'm indefinitely on suicide watch." _Well, duh_. "And I have to go to therapy three times a week."

She nodded, "Have you decided if you were going to come back to Toronto or not?"

"It all depends on what the doctor's say. If they say I'm ready I'll go back, but if not… then what's going to happen to us?"

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, then she broke it and looked at him, her hand on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." It was a promise they both knew she'd keep. "I don't care if I have to ride a train every weekend, I'll come see you. And you can do the same for me, but bring flowers and chocolates."

He laughed, "Now you sound like you."

She studied him, "But you still don't."

He looked at her eyes, and then at her. "I will someday."

"Yeah," She whispered, laying her head on his chest again and cuddling closer to him. "Someday."

* * *

She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to go back home at some point. Since it was their last day, Maya thought she'd surprise Cam with something. She walked into his room and handed him a gift bag, sitting down beside him; she pushed it towards him.

"Well open it." She pushed it towards him and he looked at her.

"It's not going to explode is it?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

He shrugged, "Alrighty then." And with that, he opened it, only to pull out a stuffed white tiger. "What's this?"

"It's your very own, _Hoot_." She said, "only I wouldn't advise you name him that, because he's not an owl."

Cam laughed and then kissed her. "I love it. I'm going to name him, Bentley."

"Bentley?"

He shrugged, "It's my dream car. Plus, I always kinda liked that name."

She made a mental note to remember that for the future.

"Now you won't be lonely anymore." She whispered, smiling at him. "He'll be here with you while I'm gone and while you're in this ugly hospital." She made a face, making him laugh and then turned to him. "Don't forget, we can call, email, text, facetime, whatever you want, every day."

He nodded.

"Though I wouldn't advise you get on Facebook just yet." Katie advised walking into the room to give him flowers and pointedly giving Maya a _look_. "Here, get better soon."

"Thanks, Katie." Cam smiled, "That's so nice of you."

Eli walked in then, and smiled at him raising his hand in the air. "Glad to see you're doing okay." He told him and Cam smiled at him too.

"Thanks."

"You should, they're the ones who—who got me out of this hole I was in. They made me… see that I couldn't be that person I was anymore, that I'm just me and that's all I'll ever be." She looked at everyone in the room. "And I've accepted that."

"Glad to hear it, My." Eli ruffled her hair and she adorably looked up at him.

"You ruined my nice hair."

"And you—wait you didn't do anything." Everyone laughed and Maya hugged Cam, holding him close to her. She was just happy he was okay now, and that she didn't have to be the crazy person she was before.

It just wasn't _who she was_.

* * *

Maya sighed, getting off the train, she walked into the familiar Toronto train station. Something she was not particularly happy about honestly. She sighed, playing with her phone a few minutes, as she texted Cam back to let him know she made it to Toronto okay.

She had deleted the video of her and Tyler off her phone and Facebook and checked to make sure there weren't duplicate copies hiding out somewhere. After double-checking it, she was satisfied enough.

"Oh, looks like our rides here." Eli smirked that famous, sideways smirk and Maya looked up to see Jake standing in front of them.

"No way." Katie smiled, and walked over to him giving him a hug. "You're actually here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just doing my good friend here a solid, you know?" She smiled and nodded, then he looked over at Maya. "How are you? How was the trip?"

"It was fine." Maya said, as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "He's going to be okay."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

"It's a miracle, man. Like one of those Christmas ones or something." Eli told him, "It was amazing."

"Really." Katie agreed, and nudged Maya who nudged her back.

"Hey… Eli, want to go get a… strawberry milkshake?" Maya suddenly asked and Eli looked at her confused.

"Say what now?"

"Just come with me." She said and he shrugged following after her, leaving Jake and Katie all alone.

"Well, that was weird." Jake said, scratching the back of his head, nervously.

"Even by Maya's standards that was… odd." Katie blinked and then turned to him. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Yeah," He smiled, "Me too."

Maya was watching them, rolling her eyes. "Why don't they just kiss and make up already?"

"I don't think it's that easy." Eli told her, as she turned around in her seat to look at him. "Give them some time to adjust."

"Adjust to what?"

"Having each other back in their lives again." He shrugged.

Maya looked down at her shake a moment, before looking back at him. "Thank you so much for everything you did for me. I know you barely know me, but I just want you to know I really appreciate it."

He smiled, "I'd do it all over again."

"I know. And that's what makes you my special new friend." She said, playfully poking him.

"Ow!" He feigned being hurt. "That was painful! Seriously, that wounded me deep down inside."

"No it wasn't! And it totally didn't!"

"Nah, you're right it wasn't. And it didn't." He laughed at her annoyed expression, before looking over her, pointedly looking up. "Looks like you got your wish after all."

"Huh?" Maya turned around, to see what he was talking about and saw Katie in a major liplock with Jake. "Oh, well, yeah. I guess I did." She smiled, "I'm just that good."

* * *

"Where have you been?"

That was the first thing Maya heard when she opened the front door and walked inside the house, Katie behind her after Jake and Eli dropped them off. Their father stood in front of them, their mother beside him, both with disapproving not impressed faces.

"Oh, like you care." Maya snapped, picking up her bag, she pushed past her father and went up the stairs. "You haven't been around the last few weeks, so how the hell would you know what's been going on?"

"Care to explain?" Her mother asked and Maya took a deep breath, turning around she looked at Katie, who looked back at her. Maya realized then that she probably saw the girl she'd been the last few weeks, and that probably worried her.

"Don't worry, I took my medication, promise." She said and Katie relaxed.

"Medication?"

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know. I told her, I told her _everything_. She knows I'm bipolar, and she knows you two made me hide it from her."

"Wh-what? We absolutely did no such thing!" Her father defended, but neither one of their daughter's was in the mood to believe them or really listen to them explain themselves.

"Oh, and guess what! I'm pregnant. Yup, that's right, I'm having a baby. Oh and another thing, did you guys know that my boyfriend tried to commit suicide and was in a coma the last few weeks? Probably not. I didn't really want to talk about it since I assumed he was dead and all, but it turns out he's not. He's going to be okay. Katie though, she was there for me this whole time, unlike you two."

Her parents then—to both Maya and Katie's surprise—looked at her sympathetically.

"I—I don't know what to say." Their mother finally answered.

Maya's eyes filled with tears, and she just blamed it on the damn hormones.

"I really, _really _needed you guys these past few weeks. I just wanted you to be there for me. But you couldn't. You haven't before, and I know now that you won't ever be." She spoke quietly, her anger immediately vanishing and instead replaced by disappointment. She didn't say anything more, just ran up the stairs to her room.

"She went through a lot these past few weeks, and having you there, would've helped, but you two were off doing god knows what. But don't worry about it, I handled it and everything's fine." Katie glared at them and having nothing more to say to their parents, she just quickly followed ran up the stairs and in the direction her sister had gone. She gently knocked on the door and opened it to find Maya sitting on her bed. Katie sat down beside her, and took her hand. Maya fell back onto her soft comforter and smiled when Katie did the same.

It was comfortably silent in between them, when Maya interrupted it. "Do you think mine and Cam's baby will be as emotionally damaged as we are?"

Katie couldn't help but laugh lightly at that, "God I hope not."

"Yeah," Maya whispered looking up at the ceiling. "Me too."

* * *

She walked back into school, playing with the ends of her hair. She was a little nervous, but after the talk she'd had with Katie, she knew she'd be okay. It had been a few days since she'd gone to see Cam, and after taking the short break, which included going to see her therapist, she knew it was a good time as any to come back to school. So walking into her French class, she tried not to look at the empty seat, instead sitting where she normally did, keeping her head down, so no one would see her.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Tristan and Tori were standing over her, taking their seats next to her.

She bit her lip and turned to them. "I'm so sorry about the last few weeks, and for being a bitch to you Tristan. I was just—I'm sorry." She apologized again, afraid to tell them the truth about her mental state.

"It's okay." Tori put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We understand." She gave her a small smile. "We both know the last few weeks haven't been easy for you." Her words were gentle, and Maya took comfort in that.

Her phone went off then, and Tristan looked at her. "Who's texting?"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, a smile immediately coming onto her face once she read the message.

"If that's that boy you hooked up with, I have to be honest with you about that… uh, _gross!_" Tori made a face, causing Maya and her to laugh.

"No," Maya said a moment later, her voice in a raspy whisper. "It's someone who means much more to me than Tyler ever did." And with that, she turned the phone around, to reveal who _exactly _it was.

Tristan's mouth dropped open, and Tori's eyes widened, a smile on her face.

"No fucking way." Tristan managed to say in his shock and Tori was for once, speechless. "That fucker's alive." He whispered.

Maya nodded, reading the message over again. She looked up at them, "He's didn't die." She took a screenshot of the message, and then opened it, reading it again.

**I miss you. Wish you were here. Bentley does too. **

"How?" Tori finally asked her and Maya shrugged.

"No one told us he was in a coma. We all just thought he was dead. I went to go see him with Katie and Eli last weekend and I don't know, literally later that night when I woke up, he was awake and looking at me. Katie believes it was me that did it; the love we had for each other did it."

"Wait, I thought she didn't believe in that fairy tale romance crap." Tori looked confused.

"Guess she does now. But yeah, he's alive. That's all that matters to me."

"Well, I for one am happy for you, Maya. I know these last few weeks haven't been easy for you."

"Thank you, you know." Maya whispered, "For being there for me when I needed you."

"I know you would've done the same for me." Tori's eyes teared up, causing Maya's too as well, and they hugged each other.

"Aw, besties!" Tristan clapped his hands and they broke apart, laughing and wiping away their tears.

"I just have one question though," Tori said, wiping underneath her eyes. She didn't wait for Maya to respond, "Who the hell is Bentley?"

Maya laughed, "I got him a stuffed tiger so he wouldn't be lonely. Kinda like Hoot."

"Hoot?" Tristan looked confused as well.

Maya sighed, "It's a long story guys."

Tori and Tristan looked in between each other before turning to face, her, Tristan looking above her at the clock, "We've got time."

"Fine." Maya grumbled, causing them to laugh. "I'll tell you." And with that, she told them the story from beginning to end, about Hoot, Cam, and Bentley happy to have her two best friends back in her life again.

* * *

"_Maya Matlin to the principal's office, Maya Matlin_."

Maya threw her bag on the chair, and sat down in front of Simpson, looking at him, a bit annoyed. "You know, I really feel like I know this office well. I've been here enough."

Principal Simpson smiled, "I'm glad to see you're doing better."

Maya nodded, "Yeah I uh… I have some things I think I should tell you."

"You're not doing it alone," A third voice said, and she turned around to see Katie standing in the doorway, their parents behind her. She walked in and sat down beside her, her father taking the seat behind them, and her mother taking the seat next to Katie.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" She looked at Katie, "Did you force them to come?"

Katie shook her head. "I was the one who told Simpson to call you in here though."

"But why?" She asked and Katie clasped her hands together.

"We want to talk to you, and we feel if your principal is here in the room, we can get a lot figured out." Her mother, Margaret answered, and Maya nodded, still a bit confused.

"Okay, well, let's get to talking." Simpson said, "Maya would you like to go first?" She looked at her parents, who nodded, before turning to her principal.

"I'm bipolar." She said. "I've been on medication up until the last few weeks when I stopped taking them, and that in turn made me into the messed up person I had been." She took a deep breath, "It wasn't common knowledge because my parents wouldn't allow anyone to know, not even _Katie _knew."

Simpson nodded, "And have you been taking your medication again?"

She nodded, "I have been the last few days, yes. In fact," She went into her bag and pulled out a pill bottle, "I want to give these to you to give to whomever you have to, for when I need to take them. I went to see my therapist again and she told me I had to be careful. So, at the risk of sounding like a child, I need someone to monitor me while I take them."

"Alright, fair enough. I will give these to the nurse, you are to see her when you need to go, and take the amount that is on the prescription, okay?" Maya nodded, "Good."

"We take full responsibility for you not knowing before." Margaret said, exchanging a look with her husband and oldest daughter. "And we want Maya to know that we weren't ashamed or embarrassed we were just scared."

Maya turned to them, "Scared?"

Margaret nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you probably don't remember this, but one night, Katie was at a sleepover with Marisol, and you were alone in the living room. You were playing with your dolls when for some reason something didn't go right, and you angrily threw it against the wall and then had a meltdown. You grabbed it and started to tear it apart, throwing the pieces everywhere, with no regard to where it was going or what you were doing. And then you sat down, and acted like nothing had happened." Her mother was in tears at this point, and Maya just sat there, unaware that this had happened. "You weren't _you_, and we were worried, so we went to take you to a doctor and they diagnosed you as bipolar. We didn't want Katie to know because we were afraid of what _you _would do if she did know."

"But wouldn't the medication help with that?" She asked and her mother shook her head.

"Not at first it didn't."

"It actually got worse." Her father said, coming up to them. "To the point where we had to send Katie away for a few days."

Katie looked up, "You mean… when I went to stay with Grandma?"

Her father, George nodded. "We sent you there while we tried to see what was wrong with Maya. We were almost at the point where we were going to send you to a hospital."

"But, the doctors figured out what was wrong in time, and gave you the medication that you needed so you wouldn't act up anymore. You were throwing things and changing moods so often it was worrying." Her mother concluded.

"Bipolar disorder can be very different in many ways. It can also affect families in a very big way." Simpson finally spoke. "I'm just glad you got her the help she needed in time."

Margaret nodded, "You don't know this, but the medication you take, is one of the strongest."

"It is?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah, Eli told me that. He takes it as well, so I can kind of understand it. It at least helps him function, which is what I assume mom and dad wanted for you, am I right?" Her parents nodded and she moved her hand towards them to have Maya see it for herself.

"So… all this time you weren't ignoring me… you were just afraid that I'd snap?"

Her parents nodded and her mother started crying. "We're so sorry we weren't here for you when you needed us. We just didn't know what to do, you were acting the way you were before and it scared us."

"It's okay." Maya whispered, "I forgive you."

She felt them hug her, and made a face, which Katie laughed at.

"We've also talked it over, and if it's okay with you both, we'd like to go speak with Maya's therapist for a little counseling session… as a _family_." George said and Maya and Katie immediately nodded, not needing to think it over at all.

"We're just so happy Katie was there for you when you needed someone, she's a really good sister." Her mother said in between wiping her tears.

Maya nodded turning to look at her, she smiled. "Yeah," She agreed, "She's the best." Katie smiled back at her, giving her a nod, and she turned back to Simpson. Before she could say anything, his phone rang, and he answered it, giving the family an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, hello?" He nodded, "Yeah they're in here now, why? Oh. _Oh." _He had a look of shock on his face, looking up at Maya specifically. "Yeah, sure, they are more then welcome to come in." And with that he hung up, his attention going back to Maya.

She took a deep breath, "There's also something else I have to tell you-," But she was cut off by the door abruptly opening and Cam's _mother _of all people walked in. She looked at her, confused, "Laura?"

"Hello, Maya." Laura smiled at her, "I come all the way here with good news for you."

"For me?" Maya looked confused.

"And a surprise."

The door slowly opened and she saw her boyfriend walk in, a smile on his face, "Hey, Maya. Miss me?"

"CAM!" She cried excitedly and immediately got up, running over to him, she was careful to watch for his broken leg and cause him not to fall over, and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight as he laughed and hugged her back, struggling a bit to balance on his crutch.

"Wow," Her mother managed to say, tears in her eyes again. "That is truly the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"It is." George agreed and Katie got up, putting her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"See?" Katie smiled. "She'll be okay."

"What are you doing here? When did you get here? And how did you get out of the hospital so soon?" Maya was asking question after question causing Cam to just shake his head and pull her in for another hug.

"I came to surprise you, I got here about thirty minutes ago, we just had to drive from the train station and they let me out, seeing that I was going to be okay under the careful watch of my mom, brother and therapist, they told me I was ready to be let out." He smiled at her, "I then decided that I wanted to come back to Degrassi."

"But you—and—you did?"

He nodded. "I wanted to be wherever you are, Maya."

"Really?" She smiled and he nodded.

"Really."

She turned around to face Simpson and her family. "Cam's here." She said, blushing.

"That is clear." Katie answered, and Maya rolled her eyes, hugging him again.

"Cam's going to start school with you in a couple weeks." Laura told her. "I think he'll be okay… with you here."

"I agree." George said, smiling at him, he walked over to him. "If you ever need a place to stay, you are welcome to stay with us."

Maya and Katie's mouths dropped open in disbelief. Their parents would normally _never _allow a boy to stay over, not counting when Cam did before all this had happened as they hadn't even been home, so to hear that, was a surprise to them both.

"To make you feel more at home," Margaret told him. "We haven't exactly been there for these girls, but now we'd like to start, and you are more than welcome to be apart of it."

"Thanks," He was touched, "that means a lot." He then looked down at Maya's stomach, and then back up at her. She bit her lip and looked down, playing with her hair a moment.

"I have something to tell everyone," She said looking first at Katie and then at Cam. They both gave her an encouraging smile and she continued. "I'm pregnant."

"We know." Her mother gave her a soft smile, "You told us the other night."

"In that case, I was telling Laura and Mr. Simpson."

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about." Simpson said, and Maya nodded.

They _definitely_ did.

* * *

"So you haven't seen _anyone _yet?"

Maya and Cam were still in the office, holding hands, and swinging them back and forth while Cam stayed balanced on his crutches. Maya thought it was entertaining watching him, though she did help him a few times when he fell and almost ate shit.

"Nope, not Dallas, not the coach, not the team, not anyone yet." He told her honestly. He sat hopped on one foot to a chair and sat down, looking at her, as she sat in the seat next to him, his eyes following her.

"Are you ready to see them yet?"

He shook his head.

"I don't blame you." She rubbed his hand with her thumb and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What the fuck? _Cam_?"

They both looked up to (unfortunately) see Zig was standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"You're _alive_?"

"Do you really need to be an asshole about it?" Maya demanded.

"I don't believe it." He looked more pissed off than happy, Maya noticed. So after looking at Cam he silently nodded, and she stood up, grabbing Zig's shirt, she pulled him outside of the office and then angrily turned towards him.

"What's your problem? Why are you even in the office?"

"I had to pick up something for my teacher…" He looked at her, "Why are you in there? Oh right, you're a badass now, your name got called."

"Look, you don't know anything." She began, "I've had a rough few weeks."

"It looks like you're doing pretty fine now." He said, his eyes going to the office where she saw Cam was watching them, but he quickly turned around. She put her head down, her hand against it a moment before looking back up at Zig.

"You are such an ass. I don't even know why we were ever friends in the first place!"

"Because you befriended Tori, and if I remember correctly, you were the girl I cheated on her with. How is she even friends with you after that?"

"Shut up!" Maya yelled at him, so loud, he jumped a little bit. She would've laughed at that if she wasn't so pissed off. She then got closer to him, her blue eyes almost menacing with the way she was looking at him. "What she and I do is none of your damn business." She spoke oddly calm. "So stay out of it, and stay the hell out of my life." And with that, she purposely bumped into him, causing him to stumble as she walked passed him.

"You're just as psycho as he is." He scoffed and she spun around again.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me." He simply said. "You two totally deserve each other."

"Fuck you—no wait, that wont ever happen." She smirked at his shocked face. "I'm sure everyone at this school knows what a jerk you are, good luck trying to find a girlfriend. Sucks that you're in grade 9 and still have three years left here, doesn't it?"

He didn't say anything, so she continued.

"And for your information, Zig… not that it's any of your damn business or anyting, but I'm bipolar." His mouth opened slightly. "Think next time you speak." And with that, she was back inside the office with Cam, who immediately hugged her.

"Everything okay?" He asked her and she looked up at him, biting her lip, she nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled and kissed him, "Everything's perfect."

* * *

**Fun fact: this story is kind of (but not all as it's also based on the episode) based on a true story. **

**In any case, have you noticed I put bipolar disorder in like everyone of my stories? Yeah there's a reason for it. PM me and I'll be more than happy to tell you. **

**I really hope it ends up somewhat like this in the show. I don't want Cam to die, he's such a good character and I relate to him, Maya and their relationship a lot. **

**So, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it, even if it's to say how horribly cheesy it is. I won't be offended, seriously. I promise. **


End file.
